1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser ionization therapy system and method capable of efficiently removing toxins from a patient's body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Disease, stress, surgeries and other medical procedures, environmental toxins, cigarette smoking, alcohol consumption, improper nutrition, and other major and minor abuses tend to leave the human body leave weak and toxic. Because of poor diets and high stress, the body tends to accumulate and store excessive quantities of waste products such as diacetic, lactic, pyurvic, carbonic, acetic, butyric, and hepatic acids. Acids can attack joints, tissues, muscles, organs, and glands causing minor to major dysfunction. Many detoxification techniques and therapies include ascorbic acid flush, blood purification, chelation therapy, exercise, fasting, hyperbaric oxygen therapy, hydrotherapy, juicing, light therapy, acupuncture, acupressure, biofeedback, chiropractic therapy, herbal supplements, massage, meditation, etc., to detoxify, heal, or otherwise remove stress accumulated by the body. Accordingly, many therapies may be difficult, time consuming, unhealthy, and even painful.
Light therapy has a proven ability that is founded both in history and in science. As far back as 4000 BC, Rig Veda, the sacred books of India, describe the healing power of the Sun God Sanitar. Throughout the Middle Ages, red light was used to treat small pox where the sick were placed in a room illuminated by dim red light filtered through thick red curtains. The Danish physician and Nobel peace prize winner Niels Ryberg Finsen also employed red light to treat scarring that occurs with small pox. Further, several scientific theories have been proposed in attempts to explain basic physiological events occurring at a cellular level when laser irradiation is applied to the body. A bioluminescence theory recognizes that DNA replication emits light between 630 and 640 nm and, therefore, light by a He—Ne or ERCHONIA™ laser may accelerate DNA replication via photonic stimulation. Today, a type of light therapy called cold laser therapy, for example, uses a low intensity beam of laser light capable of stimulating natural healing processes at a cellular level. Cold laser therapy has proven effective in the area of chiropractic therapy in reducing pain and swelling, promoting healing processes, in treating old injuries, etc.
In addition to the aforementioned therapies, ionization therapy is currently being used to detoxify the body. Using ionization therapy, a power supply is connected to an electrode array. The electrode array is immersed within a tub of water along with the hands, feet, or whole body of the patient. Next, the power supply delivers a low voltage direct current into the electrode array to generate positively and negatively charged ions within the water. The generated ions travel through the body and neutralize oppositely charged particles which are then diffused out of the body through dispersion wherever the body contacts the water. Ionization therapy often detoxifies the whole body more effectively and faster than any herbal or fasting therapies and results in little or no stress to the patient.
However effective ionization therapy is, the body still is often not fully relaxed at the cellular level. Therefore, the efficiency with which related art ionization therapy apparatus detoxify the body is not optimized. It was this understanding and recognition of the problems with the related art ionization therapy systems that formed the impetus for the present invention.